


Enticing Entrapment

by KannaRaimi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating, Hisoka being an idiot, Illumi knowing just how to get what he wants, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Omega Illumi Zoldyck, Soulmates, alpha hisoka, chrollo being outplayed and not being able to do anything about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaRaimi/pseuds/KannaRaimi
Summary: The first official meeting of Illumi Zoldyck and Chrollo Lucifer.How the tables shift. Never before have I been so masterfully trapped in anothers plans. Well played Illumi Zoldyck, well played.-----------In which Illumi masterfully sets a plan in motion to ensure his future is secured, one way or another.





	Enticing Entrapment

Chrollo arrived at the penthouse with ample time to spare. It isnt that he was excited, just that it had been quite some time since he had last been with Hisoka. There was nothing quite like having sex with the deranged alpha, even if you did need to have full control of your nen to do so.

The whimsical alpha was distasteful in every way but the man practically radiated virility. Hisoka was an alpha on par with his own and the result in their taunting was a violent attraction that, once sated, silenced his constantly shifting thoughts.

Opening the seemingly never locked door, (and why would it ever need to be when the entire floor smelled so strongly of Hisoka and his scent SCREAMED danger) Chrollo braced himself for Hisoka's personal brand of greeting.

Only to be greeted by darkness and the lithe form of an omega reading from a manila file in the loveseat Chrollo had been subtly forbidden from sitting in.

"Hello Chrollo. Hisoka isn't back yet. Please take a seat, I will be leaving soon."

This was the first time Chrollo had ever met Illumi where he wasn't disguised as someone else. The calm, factual nature of the omega's greeting demanded he pay his proper respects. Stopping in front of the assassin, Chrollo held out his hand for a hand shake.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Illumi Zoldyck. I am honored to meet the man that has captured the attentions of Hisoka."

Illumi stares at him with large watchful eyes, and Chrollo knows that he is committing every facet of his person to memory. Those oppressive dark purple eyes devour his form, as the positively ethereal man in front of him rises and uses his slim, finely manicured hand, to securely shake Chrollo's own callused hand.

"Do you think I am a fool? While some may argue that we hold equal standing in the clown's eyes, he desires your demise so much more than mine. You have undoubtedly _captured his attention_ more so than I."

Chrollo's eyes widen fractionally as Illumi crosses past him and travels to take a teapot off the stove, mere seconds before it begins to scream.

"You are implying-"

Chrollo begins as the assassin gracefully pours a cup of tea and sets it with a teaspoon of honey, only for said assassin to cut him off by snapping his head back in Chrollo's direction sharply.

"I am not so dense as to not know my place. I merely wished to properly meet the man who my chosen partner has coveted so strongly."

Presenting the cup of tea to Chrollo, Illumi lead the thief to the couch and forced them to sit beside one another.

"Your reputation proceeds you; and although you are of new money, still you hold up to the standards of my family. I am witness to your allure now. As long as you continue to be of interest to _my Alpha_, I will carry your mark as well as Hisoka's."

Chrollo sipped his tea, thinking for a moment before turning to fully face the oldest Zoldyck. Apparently his and the clown's sexual activities had not gone as unnoticed as he had assumed.

The head spider knew enough about the Zoldycks to know that Illumi would never have uttered such a proposal unless he was given explicit permission, which suggested that his actions with the lunatic alpha were enough of an issue that they warranted a solution of such magnitude.

"You seem misguided. It is you, Hisoka holds highest and thus he would never allow me to touch you in such a way. Although if you are offering yourself to me..."

Taking yet another sip of his tea; Chrollo studied the slim but muscular frame of the Zoldyck's oldest son. He could definitely see the appeal in the strong build framed in a curvy figure.

Letting his eyes travel from the omega's strong pectorals, to his slim waist, down past his wide hips, to his thick but firm thighs, and back up from delicate ankles to his long pale neck. Illumi would make quite the bride, Chrollo noted.

"I was under the impression that you were rejecting his alpha's match to your omega."

Chrollo watched as the assassin's violet eyes narrowed, and Illumi leaned all the way into his personal space. Now nose to nose, the unfathomable depths of the Zoldyck's eyes were daunting but Chrollo did not react outwardly.

"It is understood that I will not taint my bloodline with my only successor being that of a dead man. You, however, are able to provide me with assurance, and so I will reward you by allowing you to claim me."

Illumi leans downward so that his lips ghost the thief's as he emotionlessly sells himself to the head of the spiders.

"I am not so weak as to fall apart when my Alphas fight, so I will not hinder your battle's conclusion. Think hard now _Danchou, _you will own a Zoldyck, to which there is no equal. No lineage is as valuable as ours and no _omega_ will handle your rut as well as I."

The thief shivered at the prospect, placing the tea on the table and cupping the omega in a delicate yet firm hold. Chrollo licked his lips and smiled at the assassin.

"You would sell yourself to me, in spite of knowing you will eventually mate with Hisoka; knowing I will use you as no more than a trophy? As little more than a memorial of the man I will destroy, that I can desecrate with pups at my leisure?"

"Yes."

The bland response coupled with the unblinking stare of a trained assassin, sent shivers down the head spider's spine.

"Submit."

Chrollo released his scent and nen and rubbed it onto Illumi's delicate jawline and neck. Watching as the assassin stiffened minutely before releasing both his aura and his scent in response. The combination of the scent of a forest and the oppressive feeling of being swallowed by a void, left the thief feeling as if he was entering a haunted forest and his grip tightened on the omega's jaw.

The omega hissed but inhaled deeper as if to fully imprint the smell of his new alpha into his mind.

"You feel familiar."

Chrollo understood what the assassin was getting at but he couldn't help but disagree. Their auras were similar in depth but his scent had been described to him in detail a great many times and his was nothing like Illumi's. Chrollo had been told many many times that he smelt of fire and metal.

When coupled with his aura that felt of a deep ocean that held a great beast lurking just beneath the surface, he was often told he gave of the air of a sea of flames. 

Hisoka also smelled of red wine and iron so the metallic undercurrent was a familiar scent to Illumi, and Hisoka often stated Chrollo shared the despairingly oppressive feel of his aura with Illumi.

He was built to distract them from each other it seemed. They would easily be able to accept him physically if he decided to buy into the Zoldyck's offer. It was quite tempting but first he had to get the omega to bend.

"I believe I told you to submit."

The assassin blinked and closed his eyes just as he began to bare his neck for the head spider. Then almost instantly a murderous intent of tremendous magnitude washed over them. Illumi instantly relaxed, and slipped behind the loveseat he had claimed before Chrollo arrived.

"It seems you two were playing nice while I was away."

Chrollo looked towars the balcony and there a visibly off-kiltered Hisoka was leaned up against the sliding glass door balancing cards, one atop the other, on his fingertip. Chrollo belatedly noticed that Illumi's loveseat was aimed at the balcony and now was strategically between the irate alpha and the omega male.

"You seem tense Hisoka? You have startled the Zoldyck."

Chrolla called, whilst summoning his fish and blocking the three cards that had been thrown with enough force to decapitate. From the enraged scent pulsing off Hisoka's skin, Chrollo surmised that anything less than a perfect performance and he would die tonight.

"Hmm? _Illumi _is not afraid of little ol' me. He is simply reclaiming the space he should have maintained all along. Do you not hear him purring? He simply loves making me angry lately."

Indeed the assassin was purring with approval. Something about the obvious hostility in the magicians demeanor appealed to the omega.

The aggressive click of his heels accentuated the switch of Hisoka's hips as he strode over to the couch where Chrollo still sat. Flopping angrily in the space next to Chrollo where Illumi had previously occupied, Hisoka tossed his legs in Chrollo's lap.

Chrollo looked up from the legs in his lap to see that Hisoka's undivided attention was on the omega assassin. Slightly relieved that the magicians ire was directed at someone else for a moment, Chrollo took this brief moment to observe them.

Illumi returned the irate magician's attention by locking golden eyes down with his absurdly large violet eyes of his.

And a smirk on his lips.

"_Danchou _doesnt know your games _omega. _Why dont you tell you _new friend_ why you were attempting to seduce him."

Illumi leaned over the back of the loveseat and tilted his head with a small smile at the command.

"I am to produce offspring soon."

Illumi said rather matter of fact, with no intention to elaborate beyond that. The magician growled, but something was off with it. Chrollo didn't really believe it for some reason.

"The Zoldyck is a dying breed, and theyv'e ordered their eldest child to give his body away to the strongest alpha he can find. And instead of having faith in hsi genetics, he has come up with this belief that whichever one of us wins our battle must be the father of his children. What a farce."

Chrollo nodded as that filled in some of the holes in Illumi's reasoning for selling himself to Chrollo. Illumi breathed a small airy laugh, finally shifting his heavy gaze to Chrollo. Something danced in those endless irises that Chrollo couldn't decipher.

"I was inspired by my self-proclaimed mate's own choice to bed you. If the alpha that nature has deemed my equal had found both a challenge and attraction in you, then you may very well be an acceptable match for me as well."

Illumi moved so that he now leaned over the magicians head, as Chrollo nodded in acceptance of this logic. He had just come to a similar conclusion earlier, so it made sense.

"Although, you need not worry, should you both perish I have a contract in place with Pariston. We shall get engaged one week after you are both declared dead. He already has mother's blessing, even though he is a Beta."

Something about that sentence didn't sit right with Chrollo. There was something to be revealed there but before he could dissect it further, Hisoka sighed and his murderous aura dissipated.

Looking up, Chrollo sees Hisoka reach a hand out and stroke the head, chin, and neck of his fated partner. Effectively covering every single centimeter that Chrollo had touched with his own sweet metallic scent.

"A normal omega would cry if their alpha slept with another alpha after having met them; but no mine assumes my death and not only plans to replace me with my would be murderer but also threatens to get engaged to a beta."

And the contempt in Hisioka's voice nags at him. Playing the conversation over again in his head, Chrollo thinks. Suddenly Chrollo understands.

Illumi loves Hisoka.

Illumi wants Hisoka to be the one who survives and he has done everything in his power to ensure it. This whole meeting was a setup. He had only seemed insecure earlier because of Chrollo's own biased understanding of what Illumi said.

Illumi was and had been plotting from the very beginning.

In the same breath that Illumi said thagt he knew his place, he had claimed Hisoka _as his alpha_, _his __**chosen**__ partner. _Even when he redirected his compliment claiming Illumi as having captured Hisoka's attention, he had _only_ said that Hisoka desired Chrollo's own demise more than Illumi's.

Chrollo had naively thought that illumi was submitting to him as his future alpha, but he was all but screaming that he had already chosen Hisoka.

Illumi had offered to share himself, but not for security as he had claimed; he had that in Pariston and their contract; but so Chrollo would know the _stakes_.

Hisoka would not lose because he would not share _his omega _with anyone. Chrollo himself had said so himself in the beginning, but had been distracted by the beauty he had not known before tonight.

Illumi would pressure them both to mark him and would willingly take the backlash of losing a mate _and_ have the other forcibly reclaim him for them self, because he wholeheartedly believed that Hisoka would be motivated enough to win.

Furthermore, since Illumi was being pressured to have as many children as possible with a strong alpha, there was a call to impress the Zoldycks. A chance to win the right to challenge the Zoldyck authority, was something hisoka could never ignore.

Thus Hisoka would not lose Illumi, who now has compound worth. Hisoka often hinted that his purpose was to find a fight he couldnt win and he had hoped it was Chrollo; but _Illumi was giving him a reason to win_. Illumi had single handedly made himself **Hisoka's reason to live**.

Chrollo had just got his nen back, he came here for a fuck. He wasn't any where near prepared to take down Hisoka today. If Illumi's plan worked Hisoka would no longer give him that time either.

Looking at the blissful expression in the omega's beautiful eyes as he smirked at him, Chrollo saw the victory emblazoned in those vast purple eyes. He felt his fate seal closed as the assassin, quick as lightening, kissed him full on the lips.

If there was any chance that he could win this prize he would. How great it would to steal away Illumi's happiness knowing how he schemed for it. He would fight Hisoka to the death for it, he wanted this omega bad. Illumi had made it so.

"You seem to understand. I shall return, play nice until then."

Those words whispered against his lips, shook Chrollo to the core. Illumi was going to leave him here with a pissed off Hisoka, but he would not leave because he could smell the preheat on the omega and to miss out on that would be shameful.

His pride would not let him walk away from such a wonderful treasure Illumi had uncovered, especially as it was a challenge.

Without pausing to kiss Hisoka goodby, Illumi walked over towards the balcony and waved without turning his head to see them at all. 

"I shall take my leave now. 30 hours."

With that he leapt from the balcony and Chrollo turned to meet Hisoka's stare. stare was a bit kind, it was a glare so full of loathing it made Chrollo's blood sing. Hisoka was deadly calm, hands neatly folded across his abdomen. No smile to be found.

"I will allow you to claim him so that his fears are appeased. Then you will die."

Hisoka's relaxed posture as he spoke, leisurely sprawled across his lap, now felt like a power play. Like Hisoka owned him and he was no more valuable than the furniture they rested on.

Less valuable than the loveseat that exclusively belonged to Illumi.

Grinning, Chrollo crawled towards Hisoka, pushing his legs down in the process.

"We only have 30 hours to start a rut and run through it so that we dont break _**my omega**_ when he returns."

The resounding snarl sounded like heaven to Chrollo's ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I think its pretty clear here but I believe that with an actual consequence to losing and the loss in appeal to "play" with Chrollo, I believe power wise Hisoka wins. And I hope its clear that Chrollo knows that too. Why else would he go so far out of his way to collect such specific nen abilities to kill Hisoka with.


End file.
